1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to writing instruments, and more partiuclarly to writing instruments in which the writing point may be axially displaced to alternately protracted and retracted positions by successive axially inward displacements of the end, of the writing instrument, remote from the writing point.
Such writing instruments have been highly developed over a considerable period: an early example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 387,042, July 31 1888, to Ulrich Bohren; more recent improvements are disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 3,120,837, Feb. 11, 1964, to William F. Johnson and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,115, Nov. 29, 1966, to Emil Hechtle. These instruments, particularly those utilizing a ball-type writing point, are extensively preferred. One reason for this preference is that they do not require a separate point cover or cap which can be mislaid or lost.
2. Prior Art Problem
However, the entire instrument may inadvertently be separated from a desk, clipboard or notebook with which it is intended to be used. To obviate this difficulty, such writing instruments are frequently provided with some sort of leash, frequently of light chain, by which they can be tied to associated objects with which they are to be used. Such leashes, unfortunately, tend to impede the task of writing.
It would therefore be useful to devise a writing instrument which fastens reliably to an associated object when it is not being employed for writing, and which is not encumbered when it is so employed. It is the principal object of this invention to provide such an instrument. It is a further object of this invention to provide an instrument of the simplest character.